


home

by marsmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, and ignore that orphan part, i guess this could be dramione if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmoons/pseuds/marsmoons
Summary: draco's lover finds her home. lower case is intentional.





	home

**home is where the heart is.**

that was something she always struggled with understanding. there was no home for her. not anymore. not since the effects of this war finally presented themselves to the wizarding world. the whole world, she assumed. everyone was in danger. maybe that's what pulled her in. that he was part of the danger. he always would be. every night they spent together, the mark on his forearm reminded her of that. and yet despite the danger and ruin that came with him—they were a package deal—she always crawled back to him.

**some brainiacs will tell you home is where your house and car is.**

an orphan. sure, she imagined what it would have been like to have a loving family. a mother, father, maybe siblings. maybe two moms or two dads. maybe one or the other. anything. she wanted a n y t h i n g. the reality quickly settled in though. she didn't have a family, but there was always an opportunity for her to build a family of her own. at times, she imagined what it would be like to build a family with him. would he be a loving father? _could he be a father?_ these thoughts and hopes for the future were deemed silly and quickly pushed aside. they were merely teenagers. young love- if you could call their strangely dynamic relationship a love story.

**but if you're brave enough to love the ones you hate the hardest,**

he ran away. they were in the middle of a war and he had the audacity to run away. after their fight, he left. she cried. he cried. and he still left her. his explanation and upfront apology was shitty, pardon all french. _‘i’m in too much trouble. if anyone finds you with me,’_ he sobbed, and in that moment, she sympathized with him. she understood him. _‘they’ll hurt you. you’re what's important to me. you. you deserve the easy road’_ and to top it all off, he proclaimed his everlasting love for her. right then and there. she would have kissed him if it wasn’t for her anger. she didn’t care how dangerous it was- the easy road wasn’t something she craved. she wanted difficult. bumps and obstacles and all. she wanted him. but he left. she told him she hated him, and that was the most dangerous lie of all.

**you might find home**

her heart was what bid her to follow him. through the forest. through the darkness. hopefully at the end, there would be triumph. she didn’t know what her goal was. _for him to come running back into her arms?_ that’s a start. _to protect him from the people she knew would only use and abuse him?_ getting closer. _to show him just how much he meant to her? to tell him that she didn't hate him and that, in fact, it was quite the opposite? that she loved him?_ definitely. there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she loved that man, and that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. what did she have to lose? there was no home for her.

**you might find home.**

she saw them before he did. she was the one that ran ahead and pushed him out of the way. this is no tragedy, of course. they simply missed and no one was hurt. he and she hid until they were sure they were safe. as he held her in his arms, her lungs barely able to draw in the oxygen her mind required in order to continue producing sour thoughts, he thought. and thought. and thought. they both did. he was the first to vocalize what the statement they shared.

_“i love you, above all.”_

her, the second. her statement was exactly the same, yet vastly different.

_“draco malfoy, you're my home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
